New Life
by artisticSpiritsong
Summary: Bro dies in a gang fight and Dave is running out of time with his rent. An old friend gives him a hand and lets him live with her. When he meets a certain derpy sibling of hers he finds living with them might not be as bad as he first thought DavexJohn AU
1. Unpleasent memories and a new chance

Your name is Dave Strider and you are 17 years old. You used to be the cool kid in school, the one everyone wanted to talk to even though you didn't talk, the one that seemed to have an exciting, action-filled life. But all that changed the day your Bro died.

He was the leader of a gang. And a fucking badass one at that. No one expected that a gang fight would lead to the death of one of the most well known gang leaders ever to take over the Texas streets. But there was a huge fight between Bro's gang and another gang called "The Felt" which led to one of the worst gang fights in Texas gang leader, who was simply refered to as Lord English, ended up killed and Bro later died in the hospital.

After your brother's death you stopped going to school, you stopped talking to your friends, you dropped all contacts you had with anyone else, save a few important people. You lived in you and your brother's old shitty apartment and tried your best to pay rent. So basically, ever since your Bro died your life had turned into a living hell.

You look around your room. It was still full of your Bro's old smuppets and shitty swords. Sitting on a chair at the far corner of the room was Lil' Cal. Covering his eyes were Bro's anime shades. Although they were cracked, chipped, and somewhat broken, they were the best memory you had of him. Even so, seeing them brought back unpleasent memories of getting a call from the hospital, telling you that Bro didn't have much longer. You were 14.

You were snapped out of your thoughts by your iPhone ringing. It was rare for you to get a call but you picked it up anyway.

"Yo,"

"Hey Strider," The voice on the other line said.

"Jamie?" You asked. "What do you want?"

"Meet me by Scratch's" Jamie said. "We need to talk"

"About?"

"If you want to know be there," She said and hung up.

"Bitch" you muttered and put on your shades. You worked your way through the sea of puppets and smuppets to get to the door. You opened it and went down the elevator. Stepping out of the cheap apartment complex you headed to Scratch's DJ Shop. You went to a thin alley between it and another building and called out.

"Jamie! Get the hell out here."

You heard a chuckle and Jamie stepped out. Jamie was a member of your Bro's gang and you have known her for as long as you can remember. Dressed in knee high black combat boots, leather short-shorts, a white tank top that showed of her stomach and her silver belly-button ring she looked like she could be in a biker Playboy. Her white streaked black hair was pulled up and she looked at you through dark contacts. Like you, she never like the color of her eyes so she hid them behind contacts.

"Listen Strider," She said. "I know you miss your brother, I do too, but you have to move on. You won't be able to stay like this forever."

You glared at her. This was not something you wanted to talk about. _At all._

She sighed. "Dave I know. I loved him too."

You looked at her sadly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She had been dating Bro at the time when he died. They really were in love, no matter how much they denied it. She took the news as bad as you did.

"How are things going with rent?" _Fuck._

"..."

"How much longer do you have?"

"...A month"

"Dave...Where will you go?"

"..."

"Strider...Do you want to stay with me and my siblings?"

You looked up at her. "What?"

"You heard me. We have an extra room, and your running out of cash, so why the hell not?" She replied. "Plus both of my siblings are your age, you could use the friends."

"Why?"

"Dave. I fucking raised you most of your life. You're pretty much my brother already so why the hell shouldn't I help you out?" She was getting annoyed and it showed.

You considered it. It wasn't that you didn't trust her. She was right she pretty much raised you while Bro dominated the streets. And you did need somewhere to stay after you run out of money. But what worried you was her siblings. You never were good with people, even in school. You rarely talked and acted like a total bastard when you did.

"Dave. Answer me." She looked at you square in the face. Her glare was piercing through her contacts.

"...Fine. Whatever the hell you want." You shoved your hands deep in your pockets. "When?"

"Whenever you want." She said. She gave you a small smile.

"I'll come in a week."

"Good I'll tell John and Jade." She gave you one last smile before turning on her heel and disappearing into the dark alley.

You turned around and headed back to your apartment, preparing to pack your things.

* * *

><p>Okay so the DavexJohn starts during the next chapter :) This is just like an introduction. This is my first Homestuck fic and my first time doing a 2nd person POV and I hope yall like it ;) I chose the name Jamie just to go with John and Jade :P I feel so bad for killing Bro but I had to D:<p>

R&R :D

artisticSpiritsong


	2. Moving in and confusing emotions

A week had passed since you talked to Jamie and it was moving day. She had offered to help but you told her it was fine. You didn't have much shit anyway. All you had was two suitcases and a backpack for lil cal. It looked more like you were going on a trip than moving.

The apartment owner, being as nice as she was, arranged for a cab to come and pick you up. She always was suprisingly kind towards you despite the fact that you nearly burned the whole complex down due to a cooking incident. You guessed she felt bad about Bro since she could of easily called an orphanage and had you shipped out of the place. But instead, she didn't. Hell, she did the opposite. She let you stay for as long as you could before she was forced to collect your rent that you couldn't afford to pay.

You gave her a nod of thanks as you headed out the door. She returned it with a smile and a wave.

You climbed into the cab and watched the apartment complex disappear. It felt odd leaving there. It was your home. No, you and Bro's home.

The cab driver dropped you off at Jamie's house. It was decent sized. Two floors not including an attic and a basement. You knocked on the door and after getting no reply yelled "Jamie your the one who made me come and live with you. You could at least open the fucking door."

You heard her laugh from behind the door and it swung open. "Well hello to you too, Strider"

Her hair was down and her contacts were removed, revealing shocking golden eyes. She held the door open for you and you stepped into the house, bringing your shit with you. She chuckled at your lack of baggage.

"Shit, I know you said you didn't have much but damn." She said "Did you have anything other than clothes in that shitty apartment of yours?"

"Whatever,"

She smiled. You couldn't help but feel a bit glad to see it. You remember how her face used to be set in a scowl ever since Bro died. It was good to see she was getting over it, unlike you.

"John! Jade!" She yelled, snapping you out of your thoughts. "Dave's here!"

Footsteps were heard running upstairs. A boy and a girl about your age rushed down the steps. They both had messy black hair, overbites, and glasses.

"Hi." The girl said cheerfully. "I'm Jade. Its nice to meet you. hehe~" Her hair went to her waist and her two front teeth formed an overbite. Her green eyes sparkled behind round glasses.

"And I'm her brother John," The boy said. "Its nice to meet you." His hair was short, barley touching his neck. Three of his teeth formed an overbite, similar to Jade's, but his was more obvious while Jade's only showed when she smiled. His eyes were blue and looked at you though square glasses. He looked rather derpy, almost...cute.

_Woah wait...What the fuck was that? Since when do I call derpy kids cute? Better yet why did I call a derpy guy cute? Shit I've been here 3 minutes and things are already getting fucked up._

"Dave?" Jamie's voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," You said. "Nice to meet you too."

Jamie looked at you carefully. "Hey Jade, John why don't you show Strider to his room. You guys can hang around the house, I'm gonna go make dinner. Any suggestions?"

"Anything other that ramen," You stated. "If I have one more pack of that shit I will fucking puke." You practically lived off of that stuff. If you had one more spoon full, you would lose everything you ate prior to it.

All three of them laughed. "I bet," John smiled.

"Come on," Jade giggled. "Your room's upstairs."

You followed her and John upstairs until you came to a room at the end of the hallway. 'Dave' was carved into the door, no doubt by Jamie herself. Inside the room was a Queen sized bed, a well needed upgrade from your old twin sized, a futon in the corner of the room, a desk for your computer, a small bookshelf, and a decent sized TV. On one wall was a walk-in closet. There were two large windows on the wall opposite the doorway, letting in natural light. Sitting in the far corner of the room was...

"Are those turntables?" You asked, suprised.

"Oh yeah," Jade said.

"Think of them as a welcoming gift." John smiled. A small smile twitched at your lips. A Strider smile. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as you thought afterall.

* * *

><p>"So," You said. "You're Jamie's siblings?"<p>

"Sorta," Jade smiled.

"Sorta?"

"Yeah," John said. "She's not biologicaly related to us. She's our adopted sister."

"Adopted?"

"Yeah," Jade replied. "We used to live in Washington with John's dad. But there was an...incident...which left us as orphans."

"Jamie found us in the hell-hole of an orphanage we lived in and took us in." John finished. You decided not to press further.

"Heh, guess I can understand that." You muttered, slightly bitter. "No gaurdian, no real home, story of my fucking life."

Before any of you could break the silence Jamie's voice floated up from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

The three of you headed downstairs. On the table was a fresh salad, a golden chicken cooked to perfection, and a few side dishes such as mash potatoes, vegetables, and some kind of pasta.

You put some chicken, pasta, and salad on your plate and grabbed some apple juice from the fridge. You took a bite of the chicken.

"Holy shit Jamie," You said. "Since when are you a fucking chef?"

The three of them laughed. "Its probably just the fact that you haven't eaten anything except ramen for gog knows how long." John smiled cutely.

_shit there it is again. Why do I keep calling him cute?_

As you left the kitchen you saw a picture on John's piano. Among the photos of Jade, John and Jamie there was one photo that caught your eye. It was of Jamie and Bro. They looked young, in their twenties maybe, and happy. Jamie was laughing in the picture and Bro stood next to her, smirking wickedly with an arm around her shoulder. The sun reflected off his shades. Standing between them was a 5-year-old you. You had your old anime shades that you had before you got your new ones one and a smile on your face. It made you a bit sad to see that it was all gone.

The rest of the night came and went. John talked eagerly about Nic Cage movies that sounded increadably shitty, Jade talked about her old dog Bec, and you talked about the sick beats you were going to make with your badass new turntables.

Yeah, you think you will like it here after all. Once you get your feelings for a certain derp settled, that is.

* * *

><p>Wow two chapters in 9 hours. Its like 2 in the morning where I live so sorry if my grammer and shit is off. Well I hope you all like it as always. God why do I keep killing people? First Bro now Dad. And I'm still yet to introduce Rose DX Well Comments welcome as always :)<p>

artisticSpiritsong


	3. Midnight discussions and crazy dreams

Hey guys. Just wanted to let you know that if I don't update as fast, its because I'm not near my computer much. Starting now I have to go to rehersals for my school play everyday (except weekends) until 5:00 for about a month. I usualy get back on the computer by 6:30 to 7:00 depending on if my mom is home (she always takes it and uses it -.-") my homework, etc. Sorry! :)

* * *

><p>It was midnight and you couldn't sleep. It felt...wrong not to sleep in that shitty-ass apartment that you once called home. It felt like you left Bro.<p>

You rubbed your eyes, bored. It wasn't the first all-nighter you pulled. Hell, you hadn't slept over 5 hours in three months. You weren't even tired. You were bored out of your fucking mind. You wish you could try out the turntables but Jade and Johns room were across the hall and next to yours respectivly.

You heard the door open and you turned your head so fast you heard a crack.

"Jamie? What the hell-"

"You can't sleep can you?"

"..."

She flicked on the light and you reached for your shades instinctively. Jamie swiped them off your nightstand.

"My contacts are out, so your glasses are off." She said. You looked at her face and sure enough, she was staring back at you with eyes that could make gold jeleous.

"Fine now why the hell are you here?" You asked.

"Do you really think I expected you to sleep? You just left the one place you considered home."

"..."

"Dave?"

Jamie sighed. "Dave just listen. I know you miss him, I do too, but you have to try to let go. I know its hard but try, we both know he wouldn't want you to be like this."

"..." You knew she was right, but you still hated it.

Jamie stood up off your bed and turned out the light.

"Just try and sleep." She sighed, walking out the door.

You sighed and closed your eyes. Maybe she was right, you needed sleep.

"Fuck this I'm sleeping" You muttered.

You closed your eyes and soon enough you fell asleep.

* * *

><p>You slowly opened your eyes to see that you were home. Your old home, your and Bro's shitty apartment. More exactly, your old room.<p>

"The fuck?"

You walked out into the living room, only to get the shock of your life.

"Bro?" There he was, crashed on the futon as if he was never gone. He was wearing his old shades and lil' Cal rested on the floor beside the futon. He looked perfectly fine and uninjured, not the way he did when you last saw him in the hospital. A smirk placed itself on his face.

"What's up lil' man?"

"H-How?" You whispered, not quite getting over the fact that your dead brother was right infront of you as if he never died. He rose from the futon and you realized he didn't look right. He was almost transparent, like a ghost. _A dream_ you realized. It was all a dream, but you decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Sorry I had to go lil man, I know your life has turned to shit." He said. "Don't have long here either."

"I know." You said struggling to keep your poker face.

He chuckled. "You don't have to keep your fucking poker face, your dreaming, no one's going to know."

You looked at him though your shades (when did you put them on...?), but kept it up.

"Whatever man, do what you want." He said.

You rolled your eyes behind the dark lenses. "Why are you in my dreams anyway? Its pretty damn freaky to have your dead Bro in your dreams."

"Damn," Bro smirked. "And here I thought you'd be happy to see me. Three fucking years. And I'm here to give you some ironic advice because I'm just that fucking awesome,"

"Then spit it out."

"Lil man...try to adjust okay? Jamie's really worried about you. So are her siblings. I know you left our shitty apartment but you had to damnit. Let it go."

The scene around you flickered. "Fuck I'm running out of time," He said. "Just remember I'm always here in spirit, or whatever that shit is. You know what I mean."

Now everything was fading, going black. "See you around lil man."

And with that every thing went black.

* * *

><p>You shot up in your bed. You were back at Jamie's.<p>

"Shit," You mumbled. You swung your legs over the side of the bed and walked across the room. You opened your door and walked into the hallway as silently as you could. You closed the door quitly and fucking ninja-ed down the hall way, not making a sound until you got to the kitchen.

When you got there you checked the clock. 3:00 am. You walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of apple juice. You then walked over to the pantry and grabbed gog knows what flavored poptarts and put them in the toaster.

Pouring yourself a big glass of apple juice, you almost dropped it after hearing the poptarts pop out of the toaster. You could ninja down a hallway and had daily strifes with your Bro, but those toasters always found the perfect time to scare the living fuck out of you.

You grabbed your food and sat down at the table.

"Dave?"

_Oh shit._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Done! Hope you all liked it :) Thank you to all my viewers and reviewers. It really good to know that people like my stories :D<p>

Chaper 4 will most likely be posted either Friday or this weekend, once again depending on my plans and stuff :3


	4. Awkward discussions and school

_Shitshitshitshit. God fucking Damnit._

"Sup' Egderp."

"Hehehe Hey Dave."

You were confused enough as it is, you did not need your feelings for John to confuse you even more.

"Why are you up?" You asked

"Oh," He smiled. "I have weird sleeping habits. I'm awake when I shouldn't be and not when I should be. What about you."

"Can't sleep." You lied.

"...Dave?" John said after an awkward silence.

"Yo"

"...I'm sorry."

"What the hell do you mean." You asked.

"About your brother...and your apartment." He said shyly. You looked him, slightly suprised.

"Why? I mean thanks but...your dad..." You said.

"Oh, I don't remember him much. Plus Jamie and Jane are my family now. Of course I miss him, he's my dad, but...I guess its just easier to live without him." He explained.

"Oh." An awkward silence filled the room

"Uh...I gotta go back to sleep. G'night." John said.

"Night."

Soon enough, you went back to your room, slipped back into your bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Morning" Jamie greeted when you walked into the kitchen. She was standing by the oven making breakfast while John and Jade sat at the table.<p>

"Whats for breakfast?" You asked peering over her shoulder.

She shoved your head away playfully."Bacon, Eggs and pancakes. Now sit." She used a wooden spoon to gesture at the table.

Jamie set down a plate full of bacon, eggs, and pancakes and sat in the seat across from you.

"Now Dave," Jamie said. "We have to talk about school." You stopped mid-bite, the fork hovering between in front of your lips. You stared at her.

She stared back at you with dark black eyes, her contacts were in. You hated looking at her with them in. Her eyes looked lifeless with them on top of her normal gold irises.

"Are you nuts?" You asked bluntly.

She sighed. "Dave..." She looked at you again. "I know its hard. I went through it, Bro went through it, you have to go through it."

"Yeah you went through it with contacts, Bro was to cool to give a fuck, I have shades which will be taken away." You said, agitated by the thought of school. You had been made fun of because of your "demon eyes" and white-blonde hair. There was no chance in hell you were going back.

"Strider. I have no clue about Bro but when I was still in school I had a hard time too. Look at my hair, look at my clothes. You think people liked me? I fucking wish. I was made fun of to the point that I dropped out for some time. But I went through with it." Jamie said. "Please."

"Yeah!" Jade smiled "And you won't be alone. You'll have John and I!"

"Fine," You groaned. "But your writing me a note or some shit that lets me keep my shades. I swear, if I get called "Demon eyes" or "Albino" someone will be sent to hell."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Jamie rolled her eyes. "Now, one last thing."

"What?"

"You start tommorow."

"Fuck you, bitch"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"Wake up Strider, Its time for school~" You opened your eyes to see Jamie at your door.

"Don't remind me." You said, annoyed. Jamie chuckled, shook her head, and left, closing the door on her way out.

You pushed yourself up and out of bed and walked over to your bags. After digging through them you found a record tee shirt, a pair of black jeans, socks, and a pair of red Chuck Taylors. You grabbed your shades and headed out the door.

You ate a quick breakfast of cereal and apple juice.

"Catch," Jamie said, tossing him a red backpack. It had his record on the front record on the front and was loaded with folders and books.

"Here's your note for your shades." She handed you a slip of paper. You read her suprisingly neat, cursive handwriting.

_Dear Teachers,_

_Please allow Dave Strider to wear his sunglasses in class. They are perscription and he has to use them due to us not being able afford to get his regular glasses fixed. I appologize for this._

_~Jamie O'Collin_

"Nice story" You commented as you glanced at the clock. "Shit don't we have to go?"

"Oh fuck," Jamie said. She hugged Jade and John and ruffled your hair, to your annoyence. "See you guys."

"Bye!" John and Jade chimed.

The three of you walked to the school. Skaia High.

It was a huge white building with a shit-ton of windows. There were football fields, basketball courts, and...holy shit is that a shooting range?

"...How the hell did Jamie afford to get us into this place?" You asked.

"By working her ass off." John said.

"She took off from her jobs to help you settle in. We probably won't see much of her anymore." Jade continued. "She works pretty hard to keep us where we are. Its really nice of her but...I miss her sometimes." She sighed.

You got your class list and text books and headed to your first class-Science. Just fucking great, your first class was your least favorite. What a fantastic way to start your day.

When you got there the ass hole teacher asked you about your shades.

"Mr. David may I ask you why you have those sunglasses on?"

"You just did ask." You replied. Snickers swept through the classroom

"Why you-" He growled. "I have to ask you to remove them."

"And I have to tell you I can't" More snickers. You handed him the note and sat down in your seat with John and Jade.

"O'Collin huh? Took another one in?" He smirked. You saw John and Jade tense up and you felt your anger rising. "If she had been smart and not gotten into that Strider and joined that gang she wouldn't have to be in the situation she is now."

"That's it" You slammed your hands on the desk and stood up, eyes flashing behind dark shades. You walked up to him and looked him dead in the face, glaring. Even behind the dark shades you could see a flash of fear in his eyes.

"Don't you talk about Jamie or Bro like that. Got it?" You growled.

"I could send you to the princepal's office for that Mr. Strider." He said.

"And I could have you fired for insulting a student's gaurdians and family. Any thing else you want to offer?" The entire class laughed.

The teacher took a deep breath. "Moving on. Today we are talking about chemical reactions."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update! I ment to do it over the weekend but I got a bit...sidetracked. Ohhh...Dave is sassy XD Anyway I hope you guys like it. And thank you so much to my readers and especially reviewers. Knowing you guys like my story really makes me happy :D<p>

artisticSpiritsong


	5. New friends and foes

After a few more decent classes it was time for lunch.

"How's the food here anyway?" You asked. "As shitty as every other school?"

"Oh no," Jade said.

"The food here is great!" John smiled. "If you like Jamie's cooking, you'll love the food here." The three of you sat down at a table in the corner of the lunch room by the window.

"Oh hey Rose!" Jade called. A blonde girl walked up to you three and sat down. She looked at you with inquiring and strange violet eyes.

"Who's this?" She asked Jade and John.

"Rose, meet Dave Strider. Dave, meet Rose Lalonde." Jade smiled.

"Rose is an old friend of mine and Jade's." John continued. "Dave just moved in with us and Jamie."

"Ah, I see" Rose said. "Well then, its a pleasure to meet you Strider."

You nodded at her.

"Heeeeeeeey John!" A girl stode up to the table and tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. She grinned at John, revealing blue-braced teeth.

"Oh hey Vriska!" He smiled back at her.

"I just got Kick-Ass on DVD. Wanna come over and watch it?"

You felt a pang of...What the hell was that? Jealousy?

_Why am I jealous? Fuck I really need to figure out what the hell is_ up.

"Sorry I can't tonight. Jamie's home and I want to enjoy it while I can."

"Awwwwwwww," She pouted. "Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase"

"Vriska..." John sighed. "Maybe some other time."

"Fine." She said. "But you better come over this weekend. Got it?"

"Okay..."

"See ya!" And with that she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

><p>After lunch you had History with Jade and Rose. You decided to ask about the girl at lunch.<p>

"Hey who was that chick at lunch?" You asked the two of them.

"Oh her? That was Vriska Serket." Rose explained.

"She's John's friend." Jade said.

"Unfortunently" Rose added.

"I take it you don't like her?" You asked sarcasticly.

"She's a control freak for one," Jade said. "And she's been trying to get John to date her since 4th grade."

"She doesn't seem to understand the meaning of the word 'no'" Rose added with a roll of her eyes. "And of course John is utterly oblivious to the fact."

"Who? Spider-bitch?" A girl asked, walking up to you. She had bright-red-lensed glasses and a braced smile.

"Oh hey Terezi," Jade smiled. "And yeah. Dave just met her during one of her attempts with John."

"Hehehe. Let me guess it failed?" Jade nodded and the girl cackled.

"I'm Terezi Pyrope." She grinned at you. "And I'm so sorry you had to meet Vriska."

"So basically no one likes her?"

"Vrithka? No everyone loveth that thpider-bitch." A boy with red-and-blue-lensed glasses, braces, and a lisp said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm Th-Fuck- Sollux Captor.

"What did she do anyway."

Rose snorted. "Where do we begin?"

"She made my vision even worse than before." Terezi stated. She took of her glasses to reveal the scariest eyes you had ever seen. They were almost...Red. Not just the irises either. The whole things. "She got annoyed at me for helping one of her victims so she tricked me into looking directly at a partially eclipsed sun. It burned out my retinas and my my sight even worse."

"And thhe tricked me into theriouthly hurting one of my betht friendth." Sollux added. "They never got along tho when thhe got mad at me thhe told me that my friend needed help. I wath in the dark and I didn't know it wath her I wath hurting."

"She broke my close friends heart." Rose frowned. "She agreed to date her, cheated, lied, stole her possesions, and once she got all that she wanted, she left her."

"She even put a kid in a wheelchair!" Jade said. "She 'accidently' made him fall when we all went cliff diving. He broke his neck and ended up paralyzed from the waist down! Poor Tavros..."

How the fuck did John still like her? You wondered. Now you _really_ didn't want her near John. If she so much as bruised him you would knock those braces right off her teeth.

"Alright its time to begin class." The History teacher said. She smiled and gave you a journal, a text book, and a folder.

"The assignments from this marking period are in the folder. Just and them in to me before the marking period ends and I'll give you the points." She told you. She seemed a lot nicer than most teachers. Most of them had said you would have to make the points up by staying after school.

"Alright turn to page 345 in your text books. Today's subject is WWI and WWII."

* * *

><p>Finally, at the end of the day, came the one class you might enjoy: Music.<p>

You ended up having that class with Rose, Jade, John, Sollux, (unfortunently) Vriska, Terezi, and a few of their friends.

"Hello. I'm Kanaya Maryam." She was Rose's girlfriend and she spoke every word like it was its own scentence. You figured she was the one Rose was talking about when you were discussing how much of a bitch Vriska was.

"I'm, uh, Tavros Nitram." The poor dude was in a wheel chair. You figured he was the one Jade was telling you about.

"Yo Bro. I'm Gamzee Makara." He looked _extremely_ stoned at the moment. He was the one pushing Tavros's wheelchair.

"Karkat Vantas." He looked very annoyed and very tired. The heavy dark circles and bags under his eyes were a dead givaway that he didn't sleep much.

"Hi. I'm Aradia Megido." She seemed like the happiest of them*. She was smiling and had a heavy looking book on archeology tucked under one arm.

After a few more intoductions class began. You thought the teacher was pretty cool. She had covered the walls with posters of music artists from The Beatles, to Lady Gaga, to Bob Marley, to Eminem, to My Chemical Romance. She also had every instrument imaginable in her class room. She even had turntables for gog's sake.

15 minutes before class was over she let you guys have some free time. You were about to go to the turntables to show of your mad skillz, but you were stopped but hearing piano music.

You turned around to see John playing the piano, his fingers gliding across the keys. You found yourself mesmorized by the music that flowed.

You still weren't sure about your emotions for him but whatever they were, they were strong.

* * *

><p>Good gog Sol's lisp is a pain in the ass to type :( Sorry if it seems rushed. It was DX And I only introduced the trolls Dave will interact with during the story. Nepeta, Equius, Fef, Eridan etc. Are in it but they aren't as important :3<p>

*I decided to use Aradia's peronality before she died. :)

artisticSpiritsong


	6. Nightmare and Realizations

Gog Its been a month since I updated. I'm soooooooo sorry TT^TT You guys have been so supportive so I'm really sorry if you guys were waitin'.

Anyway I own nothing except the plot and Jamie

* * *

><p>After music was over you went to talk to John and Jade. "Hey. We taking the bus home?"<p>

Jade shook her head. "Jamie picks us up." You grabbed your bag and fallowed them to the student pick-up area. Jamies sleek black car drove into the parking lot and you climbed in the front seat.

"Hey." She smiled at the three of you. "How was your first day Strider?"

"Okay." You shrugged.

"Jamie can I hang out with Vriska this weekend?" John asked. Jamie grimaced at the question and looked at John through the rear-view mirror.

"Do you _want_ to?" She asked, putting emphisis on want. "Or did _she _want you to?"

"Jamie..."

"Whatever makes you happy John." She said. You could tell she wasn't pleased with John's friendship anymore than you, Rose, and Jade were. "Whatever you want."

The rest of the car ride was silent. She pulled into the driveway and you all climbed out of the car. You walked up the stairs and began on the fuck ton of the homework you had.

* * *

><p>That night, you had another dream, but this time it was a nightmare.<p>

_You ran through the rain, ignoring the blood splatters that stained the ground rain and the sound of police and ambulance sirens. You vaugly saw members of Bro's gang, beaten and bruised, but none too injured. Well, none other than-_

_"Bro!" You called "Bro!"_

_You ran towards the ambulance but a paramedic pushed you back. "Outta the way kid." _

_Jamie grabbed your shoulder. Her hair clung to her face and there was blood dotted on her clothes. She held a bloody katana in her hand and you knew it was Bro's. There were tears mixing with the raindrops on her face._

_"C'mon Dave." She said, pulling you towards her car that was parked nearby. "We gotta go."_

_You practacly jumped into the frontseat and she went as fast as she could without breaking the law. She narrowly missed hitting someone in the hospital parking lot and the two of you bolted though the doors of the hospital._

_The woman at the check in desk stared at the two of you, with your blood-stained clothes, rain and tear steaked faces and damp hair. "C-Can I help you?"_

_"What room is Dirk Strider in?" Jamie panted. _

_"Oh, Um..." She glanced at the computer "Room...413 on Floor 4"_

_Jamie quickly thanked her and the two of you bolted at the elevator. "Open...Open" Jamie growled, slamming her finger onto the up button. "Fuck it. You mind taking the stairs?" _

_You shook your head and ran towards the stairs. Four flights of stairs, three hallways, and five minutes getting lost looking, you finally found Bro's room._

_"Bro!" _

_"Dirk!"_

_You and Jamie rushed into the room. You both froze at the sight of your brother. "Holy...Oh my God, Dirk" Jamie whispered. He was hooked up to so many machines it was amazing there was enought electricity to power them. His face was beaten, bruised, bloody. His shades rested on the bedside table and his eyes were closed._

_"Bro...Bro!" You yelled, wanting him to wake up. You would've shook his shoulder, but you were afraid that if you touched him he would only get more injured._

_"D-Dirk...please." Jamie whispered. "Wake up."_

_You saw Bro stir. His eyes opened, revealing bright orange eyes that were always hidden behind dark shades. "Bro, Jame." His voice was quiet. You felt tears brimming in your eyes and you took of your shades to wipe them away. You glanced at Jamie and saw that her contacts were out and there were tears freeflowing down her face._

_"Why?" You asked. "God damnit, Why?"_

_"I'm sorry little man-Dave, Jame." He said. "It can't be helped."_

_"Dirk. P-Please don't die." Jamie said, her voice wavering. "I n-need you."_

_"Bro..." You whispered. You didn't have words to describe how you were feeling. You couldn't think straight and a million and one thoughts were racing in your brain. You couldn't find words._

_"Listen you two." He said. "I know I don't have much longer so hear me out. Don't let this weigh you down. Go on and live damnit. Its only me."_

_"Only you?" You and Jamie both croaked out. _

_"Dirk, I love you God damnit." Jamie said. "And you act like you dying means nothing. That it won't change anything. I-I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."_

_"Bro." You managed. "Its not **only **you. You're more than that. You're my brother for God's sake."_

_"Fine." He chuckled. "But don't let it hold you back. We all gotta die sometime. And my time is now." He started coughing and hacking, his entire body shaking. And then he went still. The last thing you heard was "Bye." Before the room was utterly silent._

_"Dirk..." Jamie whispered. "Dirk. Dirk! DIRK!" She screamed and dropped to the ground, the katana clattering to the floor and her sobs filling the silence of the room. "No-o-o-o"_

_You were completly silent for a minute, just staring at the dead body of your brother and the sobbing Jamie on the ground before bolting out of the room. You ran outside to the small garden that patiants could walk around in and ran to the edge. You grabbed your shades and threw them as hard as you could off the side. By now the tears were endlessly streaming and the rain was soaking you to the bone, but you didn't care. All you cared about was the fact that your brother was dead, gone, forever._

_You dropped to your knees and let out a loud, aggonizing scream that contained every fiber of your being._

_Bro was dead and there was nothing you could do._

* * *

><p>You shot up in bed, screaming with tears and cold sweat running down your face. Just then Jamie burst into the room. John and Jade fallowing close behind. You grabbed your shades and put them on.<p>

"Strider!" Jamie said. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Its nothing." You said, wiping your face befor they could see.

"Oh its something alright. You don't just scream bloody fucking murder like that every night."

"Don't fucking worry about it." You growled.

"John, Jade go back to bed." She said. "I need to talk to Dave alone." They nodded and left with a 'goodnight'

"Now whats up?" She asked, concerned.

"..." You said nothing at first.

"Strider. Dave. Please tell me whats wrong." You saw her looking at you despritly and you felt something snap. You took off your shades and showed her your eyes, red with tears. You felt more start to flow and you saw Jamie look at you in suprise.

"I dreamed about that night." You took a deep breath. "That night Bro died. All of it." You told her. You saw something in her face change. A look of pure sadness crossed it and she brought her hand up to wipe some of your tears away, then used the other to wipe the ones that were forming in her own eyes.

"Dave..." She took a breath that turned into a small sob. "I miss him. So much."

You put a hand on her shoulder. "Me too."

"I'm sorry." She said between small sobs. "That I couldn't save him."

"Its not your fault." You said. "Wait." Something crossed your mind. "Jamie whats today?"

She looked like someone had slapped her. "Yes Dave. Its November 28* Today is the day your brother died

* * *

><p>*November 28 2010 is the day Hussie posted the page where Bro is seen dead with the katana through his chest. Don't ask how I found it it was a pain in the ass DX<p> 


	7. Choices and Visits

Jegus Gog its been another fucking month. Gog I'm sorry you guys, I've been SWAMPED with homework.. I'm in this scholarship thing for a highschool that costs like $13,000 for one year so I've had to study endlessly for a test I have to take to get in. But here's the update. And thanks so much to all my reveiwers I LOVE YOU ALL ~.^

I own nothing and blah blah blah

* * *

><p>Well shit.<p>

Isn't this just fucking lovely? Nothing like waking up from a nightmare just to find out that today's your brother's death aniversery.

"Come here." Jamie opened up her arms. You hesitated for a moment but hugged her. When she pulled away she looked at you kindly. "I'm assuming you aren't going to go to school for a little while?"

"Hell no." She smiled a bit.

"Okay. I'm taking off of work for a while too." She said. There was a long pause. "I'm sorry, Dave. I'm so so sorry."

"For what?" Now you were a bit confused. What did she have to be sorry about?

"For letting him die. If I had stopped him from picking a fight with that jackass Lord English-"

"James" You cut her off using the old nickname Bro had given her. She looked suprised at you calling her that. "Don't blame yourself. It ain't your fault." You saw her lips twitch when you said "ain't".

"Texas accents coming though a bit." She giggled. You scowled a bit. When you were mad or upset, your Texas accent would sometimes come though, even though you tried to hide it.

"Seriously though, there wasn't noth- anything you could do about it." You managed to catch yourself before you could say "wasn't nothin'". You really were upset.

"I know," Her eyes glistened with tears. "I just feel like I could've done something..." She swallowed hard. "Listen, I don't expect you to fall asleep, but try. I'm going to his grave tomarrow, er, later today. Want to come?"

You didn't reply. You weren't really sure how you would react. The last time you visited the grave was...Three years ago? Or was it four? Oh well, either way it was a long time ago.

"Think about it." You heard her say. "Just tell me later." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She turned and left the room to leave you to your thoughts.

* * *

><p>You did manage to get a little bit of sleep. When you woke up you could here John and Jade arguing with Jamie. You groaned and climbed out of bed. "The fuck?" You mumbled under your breath.<p>

When you walked in you could here the arguing clearly.

"You two have to go!" Jamie was yelling. "I'm sorry but-"

"We don't want to!" Jade's cheeks were puffed out indignantly.

"Yeah!" John agreed. "Every year, you never let us-"

"Dave!" Jamie smiled over John's shoulder, but you saw that it was somewhat strained.

"Jamie please!" Jade and John begged.

"Listen I'm happy y'all care but," She sighed.

"Wait. What the fuck are you three arguing about?" You asked. "At six in the fucking morning."

"We want to stay here with you and Jamie." John explained, because Jamie and Jade were back to arguing. "Every year she pushes us away from her around this time. We want to help but...She won't let us. She isn't herself." He looked down and blinked a few times.

You pursed your lips. You knew what he meant. Even before Bro's death Jamie would get really pissy or anti-social if she got upset. It didn't happen often but when it did, it wasn't good.

John sat down at the tabled and you sat in the seat next to him. "Uh, Dave?" John looked up at you. You looked back at him. "How close were you're brother and Jamie?"

You stared at him though your shades. "Shit man," You sighed. "He and Jamie...Put it this way, Jamie felt more like my sister than my brother's girlfiend. Before he met her he would bring in girl, after girl, after girl. Every night there was a new one. Then he met Jamie and I thought she was just another slut he brought home. Damn, I was wrong. They just...I don't even know. They were always together. Bro never brought any other girl when they were together. Bro's never cared about any chick as much as he did Jamie. Ever."

"Wow." John said. "Its like they were married or something."

"He was planning on that." You winced. "Once all the gang shit calmed down and English was gone..." You trailed off. You remembered going though his room with Jamie and finding the ring. You'd never seen someone cry so hard since Bro's death in the hospital."

"Wow..." John said again. "That sure does explain how she acts around this time...It really worries Jade and I."

"What are you talking about?" You asked.

"Well..." He glanced nervously at Jamie, who was still arguing with Jade about staying. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "She, um, well she just doesn't act like herself at all. She'll drink until she passes out and won't talk to Jade and I or anyone else. She smokes a lot more too."

"Wait, Jamie smokes?" You asked. That was news to you. You know she didn't smoke before Bro died. Hell, you didn't know she drank.

"She stopped but she might start up again because of everything..." He blinked a few times. "Jade and I are just so worried about her and all she does is push us away. We want to help but she won't let us." He took of his glasses and wiped his eyes.

You were amazed at how much John and Jade seemed to care for her. Bro was your real brother and you didn't have this close of a relationship with him.

"Jamie." You stood up. She looked at you. "Why don't you let them go with us to the grave? Hell, bring Lalonde if you want."

She looked at you. "So you're going to the grave, eh?" She considered it and after a few moments, sighed. "Fine. I guess y'all can come. You're lucky Dave is willing to let you come."

"Yay!" Jade and John grinned. "Thanks Dave!" They both practacally tackled you in a hug.

"Come on guys get off. Its not cool." You were thankful your shades covered up part of your cheek because you could feel them getting warm.

They giggled and let go of you. "C'mon John, lets call Rose!" Jade dragged John over to the phone.

Once they were out of an earshot Jamie turned to you. "Why'd you let them?" She asked.

"John told me about your habits on Bro's anniversery. You need to have more company than just me." You said.

She sighed. "How much did he tell you?"

"Your drinking habbits, your smoking habits, thanks for telling me about that by the way, how anti-social you were..." You tralied off and Jamie bit her lip.

"Sorry." She said. "I just don't like to talk about it..."

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter." You said.

Jamie was about to say something, but Jade called "Jamie, Rose is on her way!"

"Okay. Get ready!" She yelled back.

Fifteen minutes later Rose arrived and the five of you piled into the car and drove off to the grave yard. As you got closer to the grave yard you could feel more and more dread in the pit of your stomach.


End file.
